


The Bee

by Pandadorable



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable





	The Bee

Two mothers sat beside each other, talking about their children; sharing their lives at home with each other.  
Two little kids, one blond and one ginger played around their mothers, laughing and giggling as they ran around in circles. John, as the blond was named, carried a toy assault rifle in his hand and pretended to shoot at an invisible enemy only Sherlock and he could see. “Bravo! John. You got him. Now we can recover the lost jewels.”  
The mothers smiled, it was amusing to hear such big words fall from a 4 year old.  
The boys' eyes sparkled as they headed towards the spot where the supposed jewel thief's body lay. “Good shot, John. Your bullet hit the man perfectly in the head.” A blush spread over John's cheeks at the praise bestowed upon him by his friend. He smiled goofily at the curly haired child, a mischievous twinkle taking residence in his blue seeing holes. He slowly walked up behind Sherlock, placing the gun on the back of his neck. “Put your hands up. I'm a policeman.” Giggling, Sherlock raised his arms into the air, “What have I done, Mr.policeman?” “You... Er... You were... Hey Sherlock! Where're you going?” His shout fell on deaf ears as the little boy ran off on his little chubby legs. John followed, barely managing not to trip over his valuable toy. He heard Sherlock screaming. “Look, John. A bee! An alive bee! We must catch it.” John panted, hefting the heavy toy he ran following the bee.  
Sherlock, in his typical eagerness, completely forgot to look where he was heading. It came as a complete surprise when at one moment, he was close to the buzzing insect, hand extended so as to capture it in the tiny paw and the next he was lying spread eagled on the grass below.  
“Sherlock!” John cried, running towards the boy, the toy gun forgotten and abandoned on the grass. Tears pooled in John's eyes when he saw Sherlock's scraped knees. The tears were flowing freely as the mothers approached the two kids. “I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes... I'm sorry mommy. I... I c-couldn't keep Sh-Sherlock s-safe. I p-promise that I was looking after him. I di-didn't mean for him to fall. I wasn't close enough to catch him.... I'm sorryyy...!” he sniffed tears pouring down the rosy cheeks. “Don't cry, dear one. It wasn't your fault. Sherlock wasn't looking where he was going.” Mummy Holmes said, soothingly. “But I c-couldn't stop him from falling. I am not a g-good friend.” He felt a small hand on his forearm. Through blurry eyes he saw that Sherlock too had tears in his eyes “John, you're my best friend. Please, please, please don't cry. Look. I captured the bee. Her name is Betsy. Say hi.” he said, pulling a jar and pushing it into John's hands.  
The bee was buzzing in the jar, butting against the glass in an attempt to get out. Slowly, a small smile bloomed onto the blond's face. “Hi Betsy. I'm John“  
Soon after, the foursome headed back to the Holmes house for dinner. “My! Look what John and I found in the garden today.” Sherlock said happily, his chest puffing out with pride as he held out the jar for Mycroft's inspection. “Well done, Sherlock. And you too, John. Now go and wash up. Mummy is calling us for dinner.”  
The boys chatted animatedly throughout dinner. They talked about everything under the sun. At least about what they knew. The topics they talked about ranged from the normal to the utterly bizarre. The mothers shared a secret smile, knowing that one day, their little children would either become lovers or remain very good friends till the end.  
Fin.


End file.
